Shimmer
by Reverie Hekako
Summary: A collection of one shots. Not specific paring. But the main pairing is IkutoxAmu. Rated T because I sometimes use bad language.
1. Wonderful Moon

Hello! Haha. Oh my. I'm starting another fan fiction. Well, this one is a collection of one shots about different characters in Shugo Chara. Though it will mostly be about Ikuto and Amu because I have some sick obsession with that pairing, and because a lot of people seem to like it. Ok...maybe not sick. Anyways, if you read any of my other fan fics, I'm currently stopping them because I'm a lazy bastard. Also, I would like to mention that if you have a request for a one shot, please tell me. It could just be a pairing, or it could be an idea. Example: I want the pairing to be Amu and Tadase, and I was it to be regarding them going to an amusement park. Or something like that. I know my example sucks, but deal with it. Anyways, here is that first chapter.

**Wonderful Moon**

Amu was feeling rather bored today. Her head had been full of stupid thoughts, and everybody seemed busy. She had gone to the afternoon meeting, but after that everybody had to leave to go do stuff, and she was unable to ask if she could possibly come with or if they wanted to hang out after they did what they were doing. So, she spent the afternoon in the library finishing up her homework and reading books. With her parents permission of course. But, she had lost track of time while reading a mystery book. It was dark outside, and she needed to get home. She had called her parents before leaving to tell them. So now she was walking home. Su, Miki, and Ran were close behind, but not really paying attention. They had been silent more of the day, just doing their own things. Su was cooking, Miki was sketching, and Ran was practicing some odd cheer dance...or something like that.

Amu was now entering the park, then she froze. She heard something magnificent. What was it. Cello? A weird guitar? No. It was a violin. She gasped. The name Ikuto flashed through her mind. She had the sudden urge to see him. Her heart beat got faster as she started looking for the musician. Even if it wasn't Ikuto. She walked into the more secluded parts of the park, and there he was. Ikuto. He was standing of a bit of a platform that was used for events. Behind him the moon looks huge and it shone brighter than before. His song was majestic and lovely. Amu wanted it to never stop.

But, all good things must end. After another minute or so of playing, Ikuto slid the horse hair on the bow across the E string, the highest note, and he finished. His posture relaxed and his arms dropped to his sides. His violin was only about six inches from the ground. His eyes opened, but he only stared forward. Until, he heard clapping. His eyes widened and his head cocked in the direction of the cheering Amu. His face soften into his expressionless look right away. "What are you doing here, little girl?" He asked. He got down on one knee and started putting away his violin.

Amu stopped clapping at the comment. She glared at put her hands on her hips. "I just happened to be on my way home." She said.

Ikuto glanced at her, a smile smile formed on his lips. "Oh really? I bet you just came because you wanted to hear me playing violin again. Or maybe you missed me." He closed up his violin case, and slung it onto his shoulder. He stood up straight and turned towards her, awaiting her answer.

Amu sighed and crossed her arms instead. She continued glaring at him. "Like I would come all this way to see you." She stated. It was kind of mean...and a total lie. She probably would go out of her way to see Ikuto. Maybe.

Ikuto smirked. "Well then, I guess I can go." He spun around and started walking away.

Amu bit her lip and a bit of a worried look came onto her face. She obviously didn't want him to leave. Her foot tapped unconsciously as she watched him walk further away. "Oooh. I'm gonna hate myself later but..." She took a deep breath. "WAIT!" She yelled, she ran after him.

Ikuto's brow cocked and a small smirk played at his lips. He was waiting for her to come crawling, or in this case running, back. He spun around and returned his face to normal as he waited for to catch up to him. When she finally got to the point where she was in front of him, she was out of breath. She put her hands on her knees, bent over, and started breathing hard so she could catch her breath. Ikuto snickered ever so slightly, but the sound didn't reach Amu. It was too quiet for her ears. Anyways, her slipped his hand under her chin and lifted it up so he was facing her. "So, what is it that you wanted?" He asked. An amused look was on his face.

Amu suddenly glared at him. It was kind of unintentionally. But not really. She slapped his hand away and she stood up straight. "Humph. It's not that I like you, I just wanted to hear you play more. You did only play ONE song after all." LIE. Big time lie right there. Sure, she did want to hear him play, but she liked him. A lot. Maybe not as much as she liked Tadase...but then again, maybe more. Though it is very clear that she _does_ like him. No matter how much.

Ikuto stared down at her, his arm had gone down to his side. "Ah. I see." He said. He seemed a little distant. His gaze moved up. To the sky. "Ah." He said. "The moon."

Amu cocked her head in that direction, then spun around completely. She gasped. "Wow. Amazing." She said. The moon seemed to be more beautiful than before. The stars spread across the dark blue sky. It was like the tiny glints of light were complementing the moon. The moon. We're back to the moon. The moon was brighter now, though a bit smaller. It looked lovely. Right down to where the sky clashed with the mountains. Suddenly, the park lights went out. A power surge maybe. Amu jumped, but said nothing. Because she was able to experience the full blown look of the moon. The moon light was shining brightly onto her and the ground. It lighted the path. "Wh...What a _wonderful moon_." She whispered. She heard steady breathing next to her ear, and warm breath went down her neck.

"You really think so?" Ikuto whispered into her ear. He lightly bit Amu's ear. Like a nibble. Not painful, but still kind of creepy.

Amu jumped and let out a quick shriek. She spun around and glared angrily at the smirking Ikuto. "Hey!" She whined. "That's not very nice! It surprised me." She pouted.

A small laugh escaped Ikuto's mouth. "Is that so? Well...I guess I have something that might surprise you a little more." He said. His voice seemed to be teasing Amu a bit.

That pissed Amu off and her glared tightened. But, her eyes turned slightly surprised when she noticed that Ikuto was getting closer to her. Then, his face was merely inches away. "Cute." He whispered, his warm breath hit her face. His breath smelt good. Like...like...cookies. Her thoughts of cookies were interrupted when she felt something soft touch her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized that Ikuto was kissing her. She gasped and put her hand on his chest. She pushed him away quickly. Her face was completely red. "Wh-Wh-What the hell?" She asked, very surprised.

Ikuto smiled and rocked back onto his heels. He licked his lips. "Mmm...tastes like Amu." He teased. This made Amu blush harder. He smirked and leaned forward again. "Your face is like a strawberry. Good thing I like strawberries." He said. He chuckled, then backed up. "Well then. Get home safely. See you again." He said. He spun around and walked away.

Amu was frozen. She felt so many emotions rushing into her. Anger, passion, love, surprise, happiness, sadness, and other things. But most of all she was confused. The word why kept going through her head. She then heard voices. Su, Miki, and Ran were there. The three of them flew up to her.

"Amu-chan! We've been looking all over for you!" Su exclaimed, her voice was very worried. Just as her expression was.

"You shouldn't wander off like that." Miki scolded. Her look was stern. But, you could tell that she had been very worried about Amu.

Ran was about to say something, when she took a good hard look at Amu. "Amu...are you ok?" She asked.

Amu stared forward. Her face was still full of surprise. A few mumbles came from her.

"Come again?" Ran said, putting a hand to her ear. A gesture telling Amu to speak up.

Amu muttered something again. It was quiet. Then, the mutter became slightly loud. "I-Ikuto." She whispered.

Ran blinked. "Ikuto? That guy?" She asked. She looked in the direction of where Amu was staring. She laughed. Her laughter was slightly uneasy. "What are you talking about Amu? Nobody's there." She said, still laughing uneasily. Suddenly, the lights came back on. The moonlight was unable to reach the four.

Amu drew a sharp breath, and her eyes widened. She looked at the sky. At the moon. Then, something odd hit her. She turned back to where Ikuto had been standing. She looked at the path that Ikuto walked down. She took a deep breath. "HEY! IKUTO! DID YOU KNOW THAT WONDERFUL MOON IS A SONG!? YOU SHOULD PLAY IT FOR ME NEXT TIME!" She shouted. She shouted it as loud as she could too. Though she didn't know why. It was something automatic. It wasn't even anything important. But it made all the difference.For you see, she just said that she would meet Ikuto again.

Heh.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review. Also, I appreciate any suggestions. I'll make most of them, if not all, into chapters.

Thank you.


	2. Ran chan

Hi guys! I'm back. I'm doing a request for **Ran.Miki.Suu**. She has asked for a TadasexAmu one. Also, a not for **Ran.Miki.Suu**: I'm doing number three. It's the easiest for me to do right now. Though I may do another one later. Depending. Well, enough of that. Let's start the story. Also, the only reason that the title sucks is that I have no imagination regarding titles. But you might get the reason why I'd use that title later in the story. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I will also do stories where the pairings are the chara's.

**Ran-chan**

"Amulet heart!!"

Tadase stared as Amu transformed into Amulet Heart. He watched as she transformed into the girl he liked. He liked every part of her. From her preppy attitude to her wonderful looks. But he had been seeing differently lately. Amu had gotten a boyfriend named Kazune (It's not Ikuto for certain and obvious reasons.) and he had, for some odd reason, hated it.

He had _**hated**_ it.

Tadase didn't know why. He didn't know where it was coming from. I mean, Kazune wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he was pretty dang nice. Kazune was a nice guy, he looked pretty good, and he was smart. The guy was perfect for somebody like Amu. Well...at least...almost perfect. He knew that Amu liked Kazune, but she didn't like him that much. At least not as much as she liked...well...in a friendly matter, himself. Even though he hated to admit it since it sounded like he was gloating...or something like that.

Anyways, while he was thinking about that, Amu had already finished saving the X egg. She smiled as it turned into a regular egg. Her hair clips turned back to X's and Ran flew out. "Great job!" Ran exclaimed. Miki and Suu came flying to her too. They congratulated her too. Then, before long the other guardians and their chara's were surrounding her, saying congratulations and such. Except for Tadase. He was watching them with a blank look on his face. His thoughts were on that bastard Kazune. Wait. Bastard? Tadase didn't like thinking of people like that. Especially if they haven't done anything that bad.

Amu smiled grandly at her friends. "Thanks." She said happily. She glanced around, then blinked. "Where's Tadase?" She asked. They all froze and glanced around. Amu spotted him. "Ah. Over there." She walked past her friends, and walked up to him. She smiled at him. "Tadase, what did you think?" She asked him. It was the first thing that popped into her mind.

Those two didn't have much to talk about recently. Amu had been thinking about how Tadase liked Amulet Heart and couldn't stop. She was very close to going crazy over that. She was wondering if he still felt that way, but could never ask. So she never did. But, during this time she had accidentally been avoiding him. Tadase didn't really notice. **His** thoughts were on Kazune and how he _hated_ him.

Tadase suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Amu. A small smile formed on his lips. "It was amazing." He said. "It's always nice to watch you saving the eggs." He explained.

Amu smiled. "That's nice to know." She said. She wondered if he was thinking about Amulet Heart. Then, she glanced at her watch. "Ah. I better get going. I've got a date with Kazune-kun and I can't be late." She said. "Well then, bye." She smiled sweetly. She then quickly ran over to her friends and said bye before running off to go meat Kazune.

Tadase hadn't noticed, but when she mention Kazune, his face went totally blank. He was thinking of ways to kill Kazune. He shook his head fiercely. "No!" He said to himself. "I can't think of things like that. It's rude." He whispered.

Kukai noticed that Tadase was talking to himself. He cocked a brow and walked over to him. "Something wrong, king?" He asked. He didn't like it when his friends were troubled.

Tadase blinked at the sound of another voice. He looked up at the older, and taller, boy. "Ah. Kukai." He said. He quickly straightened his posture and put on a smile. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about some stuff." He said. Well, at least it wasn't a lie.

Kukai grinned at his friend. "Well that's good." He said. He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, you wanna go hang out for awhile? I got nothing better to do, and you don't seem busy." He pointed out.

Tadase smiled back at his friend. "Sure. It'd be nice. Besides, I've been needing a bit of a break lately." He said. With that, the two walked off, chatting about sports and such.

One Hour Later

"Well then, see you later." Tadase smiled at his friend Kukai.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow king." Kukai grinned and winked. He turned around and walked off.

Tadase smiled. He had a great time with Kukai. The two had gone to the arcade for half an hour, then went out to eat. Though he went a little crazy at the arcade. He was playing a game, when he saw the scores. He was in second place. He didn't like that, and started spending all his quarters on the game. Eventually he managed to get first place and went on about being the king. A few people stared, but nobody really cared. Though the meal was nice. Thank god.

Anyways, now Tadase was walking home. He didn't have much to think about and his thoughts wandered to Amu. Not Amulet Heart, but actually Amu. Usually his thoughts were about Amulet Heart, but not this time. He wondered why. But then his thought went deeper. He started thinking more. About Amu's looks, smile, and even personality. He thought about how Amu is very pretty, she has a great smile, and her personality is true. He thought about how he loved every aspect of her. He suddenly stopped walking. He just froze. It had hit him.

He, Tadase, was in love with Amu.

Not Amulet Heart, but Amu. The true Amu. The real Amu. The only and only Amu. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it before. He took a deep breath and continued walking, but faster. He wanted to see her. He wanted her to leave her boyfriend. He wanted her to want him.

Luckily he had school tomorrow. He could talk to her. He could confess to her. He felt a rush of happiness flow into him. The only thing that would possibly be bad, was if she refused. But, honestly, who could refuse the king?

Tadase rushed into his house. "I'm back!" He called to whoever was there. He didn't hear anybody reply, but he knew they were there. He rushed into his room. "Kiseki!" He called to his semi-faithful chara.

Kiseki looked up from his throne in the corner of the room. "Tadase?" He blinked and cocked a brow, wondering what he wanted.

Tadase smiled and walked up to his friend. "I have something wonderful to tell you." He said. So, he started explaining about how he had figured out that he loved Amu.

The Next Day (After School)

All through school Tadase had tried very hard to stay calm. He kept on squirming around in his seat, waiting to bolt for the door so he could go see his friends. Mostly Amu. A few kids had asked what was wrong, and he calmly replied that he was doing something with his family after school and couldn't wait. He didn't like to lie, but he didn't want to tell them that he was going to ask Amu out. Then rumors would start and fan girls would probably eat Amu alive.

But, finally the bell had rang. Ha. Saved by the bell. He had shot out of class and ran to the place where the guardians met. He spotted Amu outside the doors. She looked like she was talking to somebody, but he couldn't tell who. "Amu!" He called her name.

Amu heard her name and blinked. She turned around. "Ah. Tadase." She smiled at him. A face popped out from behind her. It was Kazune. He grinned and waved to Tadase.

Tadase clenched his teeth, though made it unnoticeable. He relaxed quickly and stopped before the couple. He smiled at them. "Hi Kazune. I was wondering if I could possibly talk to Amu." He said, glancing at her.

Kazune grinned. "Not a problem. I was gonna leave anyways." He looked at Amu. "Well, see you tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then left. When he kissed her, Tadase's hand clenched, but he said nothing except for bye.

Amu blushed madly. "Bye Kazune-kun." She said, waving lightly. A small smile played at her lips, she then turned to Tadase and smiled at him. "So, what was it that you needed?" She asked. She sounded so sweet.

Tadase probably could've fainted right there. Staring at her was like looking at an angel. He was just waiting for her halo and wings to appear so she could fly off and go to heaven. But that would never happen. "Ahh...well..." A small shade of pink came onto his face. He stared at his shoes, then looked back at her. "Well...I was..." He took at deep breath and put on a brave face. "Amu. I love you." He confessed. Amu's eyes widened and she blushed lightly. "I don't love Amulet Heart, I love you. I love you for you." He said. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll prove it to you." He said. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss. A nice kiss. He then backed off and stared at her, his face slightly pink.

Amu stared at him. She had a total dumb struck look on her face. "I..." She took a moment. "I..." She said again. She gulped. "I love you too." She confessed. Her entire face turned red.

Tadase let out a sigh. He was thankful that she that. "Thank goodness." He whispered. He leaned closer to her and kissed her again.

* * *

Woo hoo! Second chapter. This one is even longer than the first. Well, I hope you guys like it.

_Reviewers Corner_

Ran.Miki.Suu and Samsafanfic. (Don't worry, I'll get more reviews soon enough.)

Samsafanfic- Thanks. But, I won't be continuing from chapter 1. Since this fan fiction is a collection of one shots it doesn't really have a story line. Though there will be a few that will have part 1 and part 2. Though those will be special ones.

Thank you for reading, please review.

Bye!


	3. Is It Any Wonder?

Hey guys. I took a little longer than the others because I was thinking of what to do. Sorry. I got a request for IkutoxAmu so...well...here you are.

**Pairing:** IkutoxAmu and slight TadasexNadeshiko

**Rating:** T for language.

**Warning:** Crappy title. In this one everybody has graduated from school. Though everybody still knows each other...even if it's long distance, and they still have their chara.

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Shugo Chara. This is pure fan-made goodness. Enjoy it while you can.

**Is It Any Wonder?**

_I ran through the trees. My heart was beating so hard I was shaking from my pulse. I could feel him near me. He was chasing me._

_I had to face him. I just had to. I bit my lips and spun around. He lunged at me. My eyes widened. I did the only thing I could._

_I screamed._

Amu awoke with a shriek. She jumped up in her bed, her breathing was fast. Her chara popped out of their eggs and flew over to her, scared that something was wrong.

Suu was the fastest, and probably the most worried. She just had this kind of motherly feeling to her. "Amu-chan! Amu-chan! What's wrong!?" She cried. Her voice proved that she was extremely worried. That could get annoying. But it was still nice to have somebody like her around.

Amu took a few deep breaths and wiped some sweat away from her forehead. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She looked up at Suu and smiled. Suu nodded along with the other three and they slipped back into their eggs. It was 6:30 AM and the chara had a long night. They were up fighting crime with Amu. Amu glanced at the clock again. She let out a sigh. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she didn't want to risk having that horrible dream again. She suddenly shut her eyes. Tight. She wondered who that man was. She couldn't remember. She sighed sadly and relaxed, then stood up.

Amu walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Today was Saturday. That meant no work. She glanced out the small window in the bathroom that was opened only when there was a bad smell in there. It was drizzling. Not too bad. At least it wasn't all sunshine and lollipops outside. She didn't feel like that today. In fact, she felt like a drizzle. It wasn't to depressing. Hell, it was more calm than depressing. She liked it. Anyways, she stepped into the shower and stood there for awhile. Rinsing any blood or dirt left on there from yesterdays battle.

After she was done, Amu dried herself well and got dressed. She put on a red short sleeve shirt with a black crow, and dark blue jeans. After that she ate breakfast. She then checked to see if Ran, Miki, and Suu were awake yet. Big surprise, they weren't. So, she left a note saying she would be back in awhile, she grabbed a jacket, and she left. She left her apartment building in no rush. That's right, apartment. She didn't live with her family anymore. She didn't feel the need since she was already twenty-five. Her sister still live with her parents. She was still the cute, bubbly girl that everybody remembers...just bigger. She had long lost her ability to see chara. But Amu guessed that Ami would eventually get a chara of her own. Ami had the potential. Ami had dreams. Ami...was definitely going to get a chara. Now...if only Amu knew which type.

Well, enough of that. As she walked, Amu looked around for something. Not really anything in particular. Maybe a shop...or a person. Speaking of a person, she just bumped into one. "Oof!" Amu said as she fell on her ass. She looked up at the person and glared. "Hey. Watch where you're going asshole!" She exclaimed, obviously angry. She had developed a bit of an attitude due to all the fighting. Her opponents liked to taunt her, and she liked to scream bad words at them then beat the shit out of them.

The person she bumped into was a boy. His hair was a lovely blond. He looked up at her, noticing the pink right away. "Amu?" He asked. It was no other than Tadase. The prince...er...king. He happened to be on a nice stroll to get away from Kiseki who had been being kind of annoying lately since he'd been raving about the embryo. Tadase just couldn't take it at that particular moment. He'd been under a lot of stress lately due to his job. So, he left to go take a walk. Though he never expected to see Amu.

Amu looked up at her old crush. It took her awhile to realize who it was. Upon noticing, her face turned slightly pink. She was embarrassed since she had shouted at a friend. Secretly, she was amazed that she had even noticed him, even though it took her awhile. See...Nadeshiko and Tadase had been on a trip recently. Amu hadn't even heard that they had returned. She made a mental note that she needed to call Nadeshiko later. "Tadase!" She exclaimed. She gasped. "Wow! It's so nice to see you again." She said. She smiled and stood up, brushing off her jeans. She then extended a hand to him.

Tadase took her hand and pulled himself up. He brushed off his pants and looked at her. He smiled. "Wow. I haven't seen you in awhile." He commented. "How have you been?" He asked her.

Amu grinned. "Ah. I've been fine. Just a little busy." She said. She glanced at his hand, and caught the sight of a ring. She blinked and leaned forward to get a better look. She then snatched his hand and took a better look, making him confused. She looked at Tadase. "Did you get married while on your trip?" She asked, letting go of his hand.

Tadase laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess you caught me." He asked. His arm dropped to his side and he smiled. "Nadeshiko and I got married." He said. "We wanted to wait until we got back, but we couldn't resist." He laughed sheepishly.

Amu gasped. "Oh my gosh! Congrats. She smiled at him. "I wish you guys a thousand years of happiness." She laughed. She suddenly shivered. "Sheesh it's cold. Hey, you wanna go get some coffee or something?" She asked. She had nowhere to be. Plus she kinda felt like hanging out with a friend for half an hour. Sipping coffee and talking about the good old times. Or something stupid like that.

Tadase grinned. "Sure. That'd be nice. I don't wanna go home until Nadeshiko is awake and Kiseki is quiet." He chuckled softly. With that said, the two made way for a local Starbucks.

_Thirty minutes, two coffees, and a million stupid stories later._

Amu had just finished off her coffee. She and Tadase had been sitting around talking about what they've been doing lately, and remembering things from when they were younger. They knew that the both of them had to leave soon, but they were currently talking about recent attacks and probably planned to go on for five or so more minutes. "Actually...it's been getting much worse lately." Amu confessed. "I think that Easter has hired more people to try and take me down." Her gaze tightened.

Tadase frowned and nodded. "While I was on vacation there were also a few attacks. But no X eggs for some reason. It was quite-" Tadase was cut off. By a shriek. A loud one too. He stopped talking and cocked his head towards the window.

Amu had heard the shriek too and had gone silent. She watched as people ran outside to find out what was going on. She stood up, pushing back her chair in the process. She took a deep breath. "I bet it's them." She said, reluctantly. She bit her lower lip. "Dammit." She muttered. She glanced at Tadase. "Come on." She said, quickly. She darted out the door. Tadase was a bit slower since he had to get out of his chair first. Anyways, upon seeing what was outside, Amu was in shock.

Outside, the streets were full of fainted people. X eggs were floating all around. They say that after you lose your hearts egg, you faint. That, of course, is one hundred percent true. Anyways, Amu looked around desperately for the person who had done such a terrible thing. She saw a tall man standing on a roof. At least...she thought it was man. Anyways, he was laughing manically and caressing an X egg. He smirked and closed his fist, breaking the X egg. Amu gasped. "STOP IT!" She screamed at the man.

Everything seemed to freeze for a second because everything was seemingly quiet. Most of the people were, after all, fainted. But, it went away when the man looked at Amu. He smirked, and jumped off the building. He landed without hurting himself. Kind of like what Ikuto would do, except less grateful. He was at least twenty or so feet from Amu. He took about thirteen long strides and was two feet away from her. A smirked played at his lips. "Well what do we have here? It's the girl with three chara. Oh, and what do you know. Kiddy king." He chuckled evilly and leaned closer to Tadase. "Yep. Definitely kiddy king. I've heard about you. You're famous you know?" He let out a bark of laughter and leaned back.

Tadase glared at the man."Shut up you disgusting person." He sneered. "Return those eggs to their rightful owners." He stated. "I command you!" He glared a death glare at the man standing in front of him.

The man let out another dark chuckle. "What if I don't want to?" He asked. "Besides, I can't return them to their owners unless they have returned to normal." He said in a pointing-out-the-obvious kind of tone.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Then the solution is simple. Turn them back to normal." She started glaring hole through the mans head.

Another dark chuckle. "Are you stupid? I can't do that. I can only destroy the X eggs." He said, letting out a bark of laughter. "Besides, I would never do that for the likes of you." He stated. He then glanced around. "What's this? No chara." He smirked. "I got lucky." He suddenly sounded like a zombie who has a really bad sore throat. Anyways, he decided to start fighting. He grabbed Tadase's arm in a flash and pushed him away. Tadase hit the floor and slid across the wet ground until his shoulder hit a lamp post and he stopped. He then turned to Amu, smirking. Every step he took closer, she took a step away. This forced her to be cornered against a wall. The man put his hands on either side of her face and leaned closer. "Heh. I have special plans for a bitch like you." He whispered seductively. Though Amu guessed that he could never seduce a single person.

Amu shut her eyes tight. "Stop it!" She screamed in his ear. She pushed him and punched his chest. The man flinched at the scream, and leaned closer, snarling.

"Don't fuck with me." The man said through gritted teeth. He took one of his hands off of the wall and grabbed both of hers. He has big hands.

Amu re-opened her eyes and glanced around. She felt tears swelling in her eyes. She hated feeling weak. She hated feeling useless. She hated being without Ran, Miki, and Suu at a time like this. She suddenly wondered why nobody had saved her. She glanced around. '_That's right. Everybody has fainted. Wait a minute! What about Tadase?_' Her gaze lingered over to him. He looked lifeless. His body was dead still. Scratches everywhere. His shoulder was bleeding from the impact. Tears spilled over. "HELP!!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Dammit! Shut up you damn whore!" The man shouted. He punched her, making her flinch, close her eyes, and shut up. "Good." He purred. He was just about to drag her off to go do god-knows-what to her, when something hit the back of his head. He cursed, and fell to the ground, letting go of Amu.

Amu felt her wrist released, and she felt a gust of wind as something suddenly swept her off the ground. He eyes opened. She was now a good seven or so feet away from the man. Her feet didn't seem to be touching the ground. She wondered why. She then felt warmer in some areas than others. Her back, leg armpits (yep), and entire right side of her body felt warm. Realization (finally) struck her. She was being carried. She looked at the person carrying her. "Shit! Ikuto?" She squinted, making sure it was him. She wasn't sure if her vision was screwed up or not.

Ikuto looked down at the girl he was carrying and smirked. "That took you awhile." He said. He hadn't talked to the girl in awhile. He maybe caught a glance of her once in awhile, but they didn't talk much.

"Ikuto! Look! He's getting up, nyaa!" Yoru exclaimed from Ikuto's shoulder. The one opposite Amu.

Ikuto looked at the man and glared. "Dammit." He hissed. He carefully set Amu down. "Be careful." He quickly warned her before looking back at the man. He took three long strides and was right in front of the man. He reached down and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "Why can't you damn people just leave the poor girl alone?" He muttered, before throwing him aside like an old rag doll. He didn't take lightly to people like him. They deserved to be beaten up.

The man hit a pole and the air was knocked out of him. He hit the floor, and coughed out some blood. He managed to get onto his feet. But he had to use the pole for support. He looked up at Ikuto, he was smirking. "Awww...it looks like our little Easter puppet has finally found a girlfriend. Congratulations." He let out a bark of laughter, followed by more coughing and blood.

Ikuto glared at the man, sucking in a deep breath. "Do you want to die?" He asked. He voice was oddly calm. He hated it when people hurt Amu. Even if they were the once getting defeated, he hated it. If one of Easter's men had gotten into a fight with Amu and gotten even a little scratch on her, they would be answering to Ikuto.

The man chuckled again. The dark, disgusting chuckle that made babies cry. He was about to say something, when he noticed the X eggs (which had been forgotten) were getting upset from being ignored. He glanced at Ikuto. "Got to go." He smirked, and suddenly dissapeared along with the the X eggs.

Ikuto sighed, obviously annoyed. He ran a hand through his dark blue hair while Yoru shouted insults at the man, even though he couldn't hear Yoru. Anyways, Ikuto spun around and walked over to Amu. People were finally come to. One saw Tadase and called 911. That was good. Ikuto picked up Amu, who seemed was oddly quiet. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

Amu looked up at Ikuto. She suddenly glared, but not at him. "No I'm extremely pissed, and I think I sprained my ankle...somehow." She said. She let out a _very_ annoyed sigh. She then rested her head on Ikuto's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Well...thanks anyways." She said. She felt all her worries slipping away. Even when she was younger, she felt safe around him. Plus she hadn't managed to get a very good rest because of that stupid dream.

Ikuto smiled lightly, and kissed the top of her head. He then walked off towards his apartment. He knew she needed to sleep, and he had no idea where she lived.

* * *

That took me SOOO long. I think I'm gonna die for over-writing. Oh well. I might make a part two for this since it didn't have the best ending ever. Plus I got really lazy near the end, as you can all tell. Oh well.

Reviewers Corner:

Doseimotsuko and sakura4594.


End file.
